


Parisian Mornings

by HimboWashington



Category: Hugo (2011), Sachaverse, sacha baron cohen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimboWashington/pseuds/HimboWashington
Summary: IT IS TIME FOR AO3 TO HAVE A SACHA SECTION FINALLYDamn I’ll do it myself let’s go sacha hoes I dedicate this to all the thirsty bitches out here love youAnyway here’s this little tester of an inspector fic
Relationships: Station inspector/ reader, station inspector/ oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Parisian Mornings

The platform is bustling with routine traffic in the crisp morning air. People running to work, bleary eyed Parisians stumbling around the station, rumpled and groggy in large crowds like worker drones. This is what makes the figure standing in a pressed blue uniform stand out so clearly to you even in the packed station. He towers over everyone else standing in the middle of the room catching your eye immediately.The figure is a tall man, groomed well with dark eyes that constantly swept across the entirety of the station. He stood stiffly almost oddly so yet for all the coolness in his appearance it instantly melted away with the sound of his voice loud, boisterous and clearly working class. Nothing like his pompous air otherwise. You didn’t know it at the time but you’d discover that this very trait that made him most endearing was also one of his biggest insecurities. Change your clothes, change your hair, can’t change where you were born and to who, he knew this better than anyone else in Paris.  
His voice rings loudly and clearly through the station, accent thick, he winces inwardly at it to himself as he continues his hourly calls announcing the schedule.  
You realize quite quickly the reason for these hourly calls as you look around for train postings only to no avail. It’s at this moment you realize that by enjoying the warm quality of the station inspector’s voice you had inadvertently not listened to a word he’d actually said. You glance around for any last life line before deciding to bite the bullet, approaching the tall moustached figure.  
“Bonjour monsieur inspector-“ you pause as the man’s head whips around so fast that it makes you feel dizzy for him.  
“Pardon me, miss.” He says in an odd voice different from the first, like he was trying to sound posh almost, sounding markedly different from his belting yell from a few moments prior. You quickly decide you prefer the former the other is uncomfortably cool like the rest of his shell. He blinks rapidly, seeking to take multiple breaths to speak before pausing again  
. “Could you help me find my train, please?” You decide to finally ask breaking the cycle. His eyes snap to attention looking back at you.  
“Yes, your train? Of course, miss. Yes, miss I’ll get you where you need to go.” He rambles, eyes ducking back to the ground. He shifts nervously from foot to foot.  
“Where is mademoiselle headed?” He asks, softly almost at a whisper. “Home” you reply smiling as you watch him fluster again, “No, I meant-“ “I know what you meant.” You interrupt him easily; he stands in silence looking back at you trying to size you up.  
“I do not mean to offend you.” He says finally looking away.  
“I am headed to Cannes, my family lives there.” You reply offhandedly, smiling back at the confused man. “Cannes, beautiful countryside.” He replies politely, bowing slightly. “I prefer the Oceanside, the water’s cold but refreshing.” You offer the bit of chit chat. He takes the offering graciously. “Perhaps, madam for those of us fond of the water, though I can’t imagine why myself. I prefer to stay on land.” He rattled off.  
“I think you’d like it better if I took you. You parisians don’t know the difference between a river and the ocean anyhow.” You joke smiling back at him. He blushes brightly dropping his head, yet you could still see the red tips of his ears sticking out from his hat. “Perhaps, miss.” He responds quietly. Right as you think he won’t say anymore he erupts,  
“ I would quite enjoy it I am sure no matter where I was.” You laugh at his sudden courage.  
“I bet you would.” You reply breezily, dropping a bag in his hand as you walk away from him.  
You count the seconds before you hear his rushed footsteps running after you. “Mademoiselle! Wait, wait!” He calls chasing behind you making you smile to yourself, this is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Lmk what you think/ if you want more my homies 💖💖💖💖


End file.
